


Kiddies and Their Late Night Activities

by AllieChick



Series: Ugly Titan Children Au [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren isn't subtle, M/M, family au, hormone ridden teens, leads to awkward situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieChick/pseuds/AllieChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Armin can't sleep. Sometimes when he can't sleep he makes himself a cup of tea. Sometimes when he can't sleep and makes himself a cup of tea, Eren is also awake. Doing... other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiddies and Their Late Night Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Eren and Armin are around 12 or 13 at the time. They aren't together at this point.

Armin padded quietly into the kitchen. He yawned and scratched at his head before flipping on the light. It was late and he was having a hard time sleeping. This wasn’t unusual, but it was still annoying, so he was going to make a cup of tea. Usually that was enough to help him get back to sleep. 

While he set the kettle on the stove, he tried to be quiet. Armin found his favorite mug (the red and blue one with the Wonder Woman logo) and put in a bag of his favorite tea (mint chamomile). The air was a little chilly and Armin rubbed at his arms absentmindedly as he waited. He was only wearing one of Daddy’s old t-shirts and his underwear and the kitchen felt cooler than his room. 

The kettle started to make noise and Armin removed it before it started whistling too loudly. Carefully he poured the steaming water into his cup, before stirring in a spoonful of honey. With his tea prepared, Armin cleaned up the little mess he made- he knew Levi would be annoyed to find the kettle and spoon left out- and flipped the kitchen light off. He was ready to pad back into his room. 

Just as he was walking down the dark hallway, a sound stopped him. It was low and whining and sudden. Armin froze and listened carefully, right in front of Eren’s room. There was a wet noise and another grunt and suddenly Armin knew exactly what he was hearing. 

His cheeks flushed with the realization that he was listening to Eren jerking off. Instantly he knew he should just get to his room and forget he’d heard anything. But Armin was stuck, listening with bated breath. The muffled sound of Eren’s panting and groaning made tingles go up his spine and warmth rush to his stomach. 

Ere was unable to be subtle in anything he did. It shouldn’t be a surprise that he couldn’t be quiet and inconspicuous when masturbating. Armin was both frustrated and- to his own shock- curious. What was Eren thinking about? Did his fantasies include girls… or maybe boys? What was it that made Eren hot and moaning? Armin himself never indulged in his own arousals. He never touched himself. But he wanted to know how Eren did. He pictured the way Eren’s hand wrapped around his-

No, stop. That train of thought had to stop. The sudden realization that he was feeling aroused, that his free hand was trailing down his stomach, startled Armin out of his thoughts. 

Immediately he rushed back to his room, shut the door and sat on his bed. Gripping the mug of tea in both of his hands, Armin forced himself to calm down, to stop the way his heart pounded and blood rushed. He couldn’t touch himself. Not to the thoughts of his best friend fapping. 

The next morning, Armin could barely look Eren in the eyes. However, he didn’t notice the way that Eren blushed and couldn’t look in his direction either.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Allie! 
> 
> Eren is an actual ball of raging hormones. Poor Armin. 
> 
> Like always, you can find me on tumblr at alliechick.tumblr.com. I've been answering a lot of questions about this universe lately, it's been lots of fun!


End file.
